


The Unfortunate Incident

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ben Does Calligraphy, Ben Is Obsessed With Her Peachy Ass, Ben Solo Likes To Eat Rey's Ass, Comedy, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Downward Dog, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, F/M, He Is Precious About His Cat, He Is Previous About Everything, Hux Has Wine And Cheese Nights, Hux and Rey Hate Each Other, Instant Connection, Jizz On The Welcome Mat, Peach Emoji, Pranks, Probably The Most Ridic Thing I Have Ever Written, Public Sex, Rey is a tease, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Annoying Hux, Reylo Are A Team, Reylo Get Off On Schemeing Together, Rude Note Sending, Scheming, Sexy Yoga, Size Kink, Smut, They Finish At 9pm, They Get Prank Boners, i don't make the rules, who wears short shorts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: “You want it to say what?” Ben finally spoke, his eyes trailing from the card to her face, enjoying the way her nostrils flared.“Fuck you and your perfectly styled hair.”She looked at him expectantly. Like she was completely serious about her request. Which, he quickly realised, she was.“How many?”“One.”“Boyfriend?” He didn’t know why the fuck he had asked that.“Neighbour.”Rey finally decides to enlist help in her revenge plan for neighbour, Hux. So when she walks into Ben Solo's calligraphy shop to buy a card, she ends up getting much more than she bargained for. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Fuck You and Your Perfectly Styled Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts).



> Here we are, this is a prompt from [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11)who is a lovely person and very talented writer, as well as a cherished member of The Writing Den. This was a prize for the year anniversary of TWD and I honestly couldn't have picked a better prompt myself. I have had WAY too munch fun with this and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!
> 
> Biggest thank you to my amazing beta and fellow headmistress/soul sister [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) <3 you literally help me so much and I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Another big thank you to my other half [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) who has talked me through this entire thing and we were in fits of laughter going over it. Don't know what I would do without you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, this is going to be so much fun and hilarity (I hope) will ensue. AND A LOT OF SMUT.

**Chapter One - Fuck You and Your Perfectly Styled Hair**

 

Armitage Hux was her mortal enemy. 

Simple as that. 

Rey watched from her small balcony as he drove away in that monstrosity he called a car; the top down, his ginger hair not moving even an inch in the wind due to being completely caked in hair product. He almost looked like a porcelain doll, one that she was more than willing to smash. She noticed him nearly knocking down a few of the kids playing on the street, his car honking as he shouted at them. 

Yes, it was confirmed; Rey Kenobi hated him. 

She’d moved into Starkiller Apartments over six months ago and apart from it being her dream home, it didn’t come with a dream neighbour. Instead, she was stuck with a man she loathed living right next to her. It was instant, their hatred for each other, and it stemmed to their pets too. The first day she arrived at the building, a box in one hand and BB, her long-haired Jack Russell in the other, she had shouted at the man to hold the door open for her, to help her like most people with a smidge of politeness would, but he’d walked off, completely ignoring her call for his assistance.  **  
**

Then, the fatal meeting of her BB and his evil Maine-Coon, Millicent (which was a ridiculous name for a cat) sealed the deal. The goddamn cat was even worse than him, which she didn’t think originally possible. It hissed, scratched, bit...the full shebang. Of course, Hux seemed to dote over her like she was the best cat in the world. Spoiler alert; she wasn’t. That was reserved for her friend Finn’s tabby.  **  
**

To make matters even worse, that heathen had attacked BB today, scratching his face completely unprovoked. Sure, there was no permanent damage, and BB had chased Millicent away, but it was more the principal of it all. **  
**

Rey was sitting, thinking of a way of getting him back. She was a petty person, she knew that and honestly, she was fine about it. She wasn’t going to do anything downright illegal. She also wasn’t going to put a target on her back—as he was just as bad as she was—she didn’t need to escalate the war between them. But she needed to do  _ something _ . Even if it was more for herself. Something that she could gloat about internally if he was annoying her.  **  
**

She could flatten his tyres on his precious car, but really, that would be a bit extreme.  **  
**

She could steal his welcome mat from his front door: it read, “Oh no, not you again.” And Hux thought it was hilarious. She remembered the day he bought it, she could hear him giggling, yes,  _ giggling _ , from her kitchen and she went over to look out her peep hole.  **  
**

He was holding Millicent, looking down proudly at his new mat and laughing. Then, of course, he ended up taking a photo of his cat on said mat, declaring it the cutest thing ever. Rey had snorted at that, loudly enough that she noticed his shoulders jump as he turned to face her door, the smarmiest of looks on his face.  **  
**

The thing was, if she stole that, he would know it was her and more importantly, he would steal hers right back. Which, would be a downright tragedy, as hers was actually funny. It said, “Nice underwear.” Which, was hilarious. And much better than his stupid mat.  **  
**

No, she was not going to start stealing things, she was better than that.  _ Sometimes _ . 

She went over to the fridge, opening the door to take out a can of juice and shutting it again. Her mind was spinning as she tried to think of something good. She walked over to her counter, picking up the stack of mail there as she filtered through the envelopes, her hand stopping on a small card.  **  
**

_ Yes.  _ She thought.  _ This was perfect.  _ **  
**

Hux had this habit, one that she and the other neighbours laughed at, religiously. If ever he had a party, correction, a ‘formal gathering with his peers’, he would send out a small card to everyone in the block to let them know. Which, in itself was hilarious as his parties usually ended at nine pm and consisted of people having one glass of wine. It wasn't exactly the same thing as if she had Poe, Finn and Rose around at her place, because you could bet your ass that they would stumble out of her apartment at three am, singing and dancing, usually with less clothes on than what they came in with.  **  
**

But that wasn’t the funniest thing about it; it was actually the cards themselves. They were completely over the top. Beautiful, say for a wedding invitation. Not a random note you send to your neighbours about your boring life choices. However, they were in the most stunning script Rey had ever seen, and she did praise the person who had created them. It was weird, but she kept them. Every single one. Not really knowing why. **  
**

She quickly let the plan form in her head and turned the card over to see the name of the calligrapher, Ben Solo and where his shop was located. **  
**

Rey smiled.  **  
**

“This is going to be epic.”

* * *

****  
  


Ben Solo heard the loud ring of the bell as the door to his shop opened and he stopped himself from looking up; he was in the middle of a sentence and he had to concentrate. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but the person would have to wait for him to finish this letter. 

There were three main styles to calligraphy, which he could do, each of them with his own twist that made it unique. He loved his job, loved focusing on the smaller details, working endlessly to make something fantastic. Seeing how happy his customers were, mostly couples embarking on the journey of spending their lives together, made his cold heart that little bit warmer. **  
**

He’d never been in love before, so he didn’t  _ get  _ it when he watched the couples all over each other. What he did know, though, was that he wanted to. He wasn’t one for labels, never knew what to say when asked his sexual orientation. He liked people, based on who they were and how he got on with them; men, women, it didn’t really matter. As long as he liked them, knew them. Which, was kinda hard since he didn’t really let anyone in. Hadn’t actually been with someone in ten years. Embarrassing, yes, that was the word for it.  **  
**

Instead, he threw himself into his work, and surprisingly, there was lots of money to be made in this business. Enjoying it only made it that much sweeter. 

“Can you write me a card identical to this one saying something like, fuck you and your perfectly styled hair?” A female voice said quickly from behind the counter, breaking him from his thoughts and also making him jump and completely fuck up the letter he was currently trying to complete.  **  
**

He went to bark at them, shout at them for ruining what was some of his best work, until he looked up and saw  _ her _ . Hux’s neighbour and the woman he had lusted over since the first moment he saw her all those months ago. She seemed to be an exception to his rule; of not actually being attracted to someone unless he knew them, because he was undeniably and insanely attracted to her.  **  
**

She wasn’t small, but her body was—tiny, her waist small enough that he wondered how far his hand would span over her toned stomach. He wanted to find out. She had hazel eyes, and they were positively glittering, the lift in them so bright that he found himself getting lost in it. She wore her brown hair in three small buns and it was ridiculously adorable. A large part of him wanted to mess it up, to pull the hair ties out and make her look like she had been fucked over and over.  **  
**

It was bad, really, just how  _ hard _ he was the first time he saw her. He was at one of Hux’s cheese and wine nights, had been forced into it by Phasma and the fact he owed her a favour, and she happened to be ridiculously into Hux. And it wasn’t that he didn’t  _ like _ Hux, he tolerated him. That was it,  _ tolerated.  _ **  
**

He remembered Hux moaning about his neighbour, Rey. They were standing on the balcony and he pointed her out; she was on the grass below, doing yoga in the tiniest fucking shorts he had ever seen, which only highlighted the fact she had the peachiest ass. One he had thought about filling, biting, licking. It was truly awful, just how much he wanted to have her.  **  
**

He’d never missed another night at Hux’s apartment again—and he never would. He’d seen her a few other times, watched her from the balcony as she hung out with friends, walked to her car with her dog, the usual things. Each time he was entranced with how beautiful she was and how she made his heart pound every time he looked at her, 

He felt like he was in a fucking movie, like maybe there was such a thing as love at first sight, well, at least lust. The more he got to know about her from Hux, the more she annoyed him, only made Ben fall for her even more. 

And now, here she was—stunning, heavenly, furious—in his shop and holding one of his cards in his face. He knew immediately what he had done that for; Hux and his next wine and cheese foray. He’d told him on many occasions that the fact he had Ben make these cards to send to the neighbours was ridiculous, but it was extra money and he wasn’t going to turn that down.

“You want it to say what?” Ben finally spoke, his eyes trailing from the card to her face, enjoying the way her nostrils flared.  **  
**

“Fuck you and your perfectly styled hair.” **  
**

She looked at him expectantly. Like she was completely serious about her request. Which, he quickly realised, she was. **  
**

“How many?”

“One.”

“Boyfriend?” He didn’t know why the fuck he had asked that.

“Neighbour.”

She wasn’t bothered, but her answer made him laugh out loud. 

“What’s so funny?” She wrinkled her nose, a small blush rising up her neck. 

“For Hux?”

She looked alarmed, doing a quick scan of the room to check no one else was here. He was a little disappointed that she hadn’t noticed him before in her building, but then again, it was always him watching her.  **  
**

“Are you like in the FBI or something?” **  
**

“No.” **  
**

“A stalker?” **  
**

“No.” **  
**

“Wait, fortune teller. That’s it.” **  
**

She was grinning now, her white teeth sparkling, the dimples in her face so sweet. He wanted to taste them, taste every part of her body with his tongue. It was a problem, and so was the fact that his cock was starting to twitch in his pants. He needed to get a grip, literally. 

“No. I just happen to know the man in question.”

She paled, pulling the card back from him. He knew instantly she thought he would tell on her, spill the beans. He wouldn’t dream of it. 

“Poor you,” she mumbled. 

“I agree, on both accounts.”

Rey looked up instantly, a small smile starting to grace her face again when she realised the gig wasn’t up. That her plan was still in place. 

“Both accounts?” she asked, moving a little closer to the desk. 

“Poor me for knowing him and how his hair is annoyingly perfect.” He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and enjoying when she laughed out loud. 

“Right? And if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know him?” she enquired, shifting even closer again. 

“I go to his exclusive cheese and wine nights. My friend is kind of dating him and I join her there sometimes. I’ve seen you before.” He shuffles a few things in front of him, starting to feel a little hotter as he pictured her doing the downward dog position in the yard.  **  
**

“Ohhh, so you’re on the VIP list then? I’ve never seen you. I’d remember,” she whispers, and this time the blush covers most of her chest, neck and cheeks. Is she flirting? He wasn’t sure. But he would try anyway and keep it going. 

“You’d remember?”

“Without a doubt,” she replied, then winked and all hope he had for playing it cool was suddenly lost. 

“Good. Because I certainly remember you.”

She was leaning over the desk now, so close to him. He wasn’t even sure when it happened or how, just that she is now only a few inches away and he can now see down the front of her blouse, her cleavage on show and he knows she’s caught him staring. The air feels electric, like it’s about to explode, or maybe that’s just his dick—hard, throbbing—in his pants, wanting out to split this woman open. 

“And tell me, how did I make a lasting impression?”

“If I recall, you were doing yoga.” Like he hadn’t thought about it every day since.

She bit her lip and he had to physically stop himself from groaning by biting his own. He had no idea how things had escalated so quickly, within the space of a minute. 

“Spying on me, were you, Ben?” She practically purred the words.

He was, and in any other circumstances, he would be completely embarrassed. But looking at Rey now, it didn’t seem like she had minded in the slightest; in fact, he would bet on it that she had actually enjoyed it.  **  
**

“Would you like if I was?” **  
**

“Do you always like answering a question with another question?” **  
**

“Do you?” He countered back at her, a smug grin on his face to match her own.  **  
**

He wasn’t sure what was happening. He was thoroughly confused, insanely turned on, and very close to leaning over and kissing her. This woman he hardly knew.  **  
**

“Touchè,” she said, about to say something else before her phone started ringing in her bag. She groaned as she pulled back from him and he mentally sent ill vibes to whoever was calling her. “I need to take this,” she whispered and then held the phone to her ear.  **  
**

He looked back down at the work in front of him, not wanting to eavesdrop on whatever conversation she was about to have. Instead, she told whoever was on the phone to hold on.  **  
**

“Ben, this is going to take awhile I’m afraid. Are you okay to do the card for me? Just the same style as this one. And the message we spoke about. Here’s my number and address. Let me know when it’s done.” **  
**

She was all business, none of the cheekiness she had before as she nodded, smiled, and then walked out, talking quickly on the phone. 

He looked down at the phone number she has given him, picking up his own and entering her digits into the device. He knew he shouldn’t, but he put in her name, Rey, and next to it a peach emoji, for well, obvious reasons. And then he put the other work to the side and starting working on her order straight away and willing the tent in his pants would finally go down.  **  
**

It has been three days, two hours and about three minutes since he last heard from Rey—not that he was counting. 

They had messaged back and forth a few times after he posted the card for her. She let him know when it arrived, that she loved it and she transferred him the money via PayPal. And that was it. Which, was annoying.  **  
**

He wanted to reach out again, sure that she felt something for him—they had had a moment. At least, that’s what he felt. But the longer he didn’t hear from her, the more unsure he was about the entire thing.  **  
**

The door to his shop opened, and the booming voice of Armitage Hux echoed throughout the entire shop; he was not a happy man.  **  
**

“Can you, Benjamin Solo, please advise me why you thought it would be funny to send me this!” **  
**

The card he had made for Rey, the one with all his details on the back was thrown onto the table in front of him as Hux’s face was now a similar colour to that perfectly styled hair of his. **  
**

“Ah,  _ that _ .” **  
**

“Yes, that, now why did you send me it?” Hux asked impatiently.  **  
**

“I didn’t.” **  
**

“Except you did.” **  
**

“No, I made it, sure, but I wasn’t the one to send it.” **  
**

There, that was the truth, wasn’t it. He was just doing his job. Hux still wasn’t satisfied and in fact, looked even angrier.  **  
**

“Then who was?” he asked petulantly, shaming his foot like a toddler would do. Ben totally understood right now why Rey hated him so much.  **  
**

“Who was what?” Ben replied innocently, a smile playing on his lips.  **  
**

“Solo, answer me. Who sent this  _ ridiculous _ card?” **  
**

“Client confidentiality, I’m afraid. Can’t say.” He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back onto his desk, getting back to work.  **  
**

He was trying not to laugh, and also, he was giddy at the fact he was going to message Rey about this as soon as he left. Hux had just given him a gift and he didn’t even realize it. **  
**

“Well, you can tell your  _ client _ ,” he said, the word like acid falling from his tongue, “that this unfortunate incident will be investigated and I will find out who they are and deal with them accordingly.” **  
**

“I’ll um, pass the message on.”

Hux nodded and stormed out the store, and finally Ben could laugh, his head falling back as his shoulder shook. He quickly picked up his phone, sending Rey a quick message to tell her what had happened. **  
**

She replied almost instantly and his heart was pounding in his chest.  **  
**

_ Rey :peach: _

_ OMG!!! This is the best thing ever. Thank you so much for not giving me up. Ahhh, okay, I need another one. Can I come over? _

He grinned; he was going to see her again, and this time he was going to make his intentions known. 


	2. Fuck Hux and His Perfectly Styled Hair and His Not So Innocent Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben enjoy each other's company, while naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am blown away by the response to the first chapter and I honestly can't thank you all enough for your amazing comments. You are all as mad as me and I love that you are enjoying this crazy train.
> 
> [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11) thank you again for this fantastic prompt and I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter <3
> 
> My amazing beta (and bestie) is [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) who literally is the best person ever and I just LOVE her. Thank you so much for all of your help <3
> 
> My Alpha/Wife/Lover/Mother-in-law(don't ask) [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) made me this stunning moodboard and has helped me every step of the way. We have had so many ridiculous convos about this and I love her so much.
> 
> Another big thank you to the gorgeous [Aimz777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz777/pseuds/Aimz777) for reading this over and giving me her live reactions which had me howling. YOU ARE THE BEST <3
> 
> Okay, I have to say please have a look at the updated tags, there is some ass play in this chapter, though not too much. BUT I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT. AND BEN SOLO AND REY ALSO ENJOYED IT IMMENSELY. Also, apparently I have a thing for Rey's friends calling her Reyby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3 <3

 

**Chapter Two - **Fuck Hux and His Perfectly Styled Hair and His Not So Innocent Cat****

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Finn said, pausing to take another large sip of his red wine, “you are sending Hugs next door ‘I hate you and your hair’ love notes?” ******  
** ** **

“Um, yes, minus the whole love part, please take that out of this narrative, thank you very much,” Rey replied quickly. Hux was  _ not  _ her type. Not at all. No, her type was something completely different...something very specific, actually. Tall, dark haired, deep eyes, lips of pure sin and hands the size of spades.  ******  
** ** **

“No, babe, why do you always do this? She’s into calligraphy dude. You know, the one with the shop? The one that she is texting right now with that ridiculous grin on her face.” Poe pointed at her while elbowing Finn to get his attention. “It’s making me feel nauseous.” ******  
** ** **

Rey rolled her eyes. They had a complete cheek; for the last three years, once Finn had finally plucked up the courage to ask Poe out, she’d had to deal with their sickly, couply, lovey-dovey shit—and it was  _ bad _ . Most of it completely unnecessary, in fact. And she hasn’t complained once.  ******  
** ** **

Okay, maybe  _ once. _ Twice, even. But who’s counting?  ******  
** ** **

“What’s calligraphy dude’s name again?” Finn responded, while Rey continued to ignore them. If they hadn’t listened to her the first time, then that was on them.  ******  
** ** **

“Reyby?” Poe was clicking his fingers, but she still stared at her phone, typing furiously to Ben about their next Hux plan.  ******  
** ** **

Which, was in full motion  _ and _ almost ready to start. In all honesty, she’d been having so much fun talking to Ben. Never mind the fact she wanted him to fuck her six ways from Sunday. Because, well, she was only human and he, he was  _ unbelievable  _ looking _.  _ Even better, she actually liked him, like, as a person. Which, never happened. He made her laugh, not just giggle, but full scale laugh, her head thrown back as tears spilt out the sides of her eyes. She would even go as far to say that Ben Solo, well, he was quickly becoming her favourite person. Though, she wouldn’t tell the two men sitting across from her that small piece of information. They were kind of territorial that way.  ******  
** ** **

The only thing was, he still hadn’t made a move on her. He’d flirted, made a few comments about how much he loved her ass, but that was it. Nothing else. And she  _ really _ wanted him to take the next step. But, it looked like it might be on her. Which, was totally fine, she had a few ideas of how to drive him crazy. Besides, teasing Ben Solo was something she knew she would most certainly enjoy. ******  
** ** **

“She’s ignoring us for CD.” ******  
** ** **

“Babe, what’s CD?” Poe asked, picking up the wine bottle and pouring some of the dark liquid into his partner’s glass.  ******  
** ** **

“Calligraphy Dude, duh.” ******  
** ** **

“No, no, wait—” Poe was laughing, loud enough for a Rey’s ears to prick up and listen, “—I thought it was for Colossal Dick. You know, since Reyby said he has  _ such _ big hands, he must be packing.” ******  
** ** **

Finn was laughing and Rey decided that after two bottles, she should have cut them off.  _ Fuck _ . ******  
** ** **

“Oh my fuck, no, no. I have it. I have it.” Finn was wheezing. Literally, wheezing. “Cunt Destroyer.”  ******  
** ** **

And that did it. The two men were in fits of laughter, patting each other on the back, coughing on the wine they were copiously consuming.  _ Cunt destroyer _ , Rey thought, shrugging her shoulders and admitting that yes, he probably was.  ******  
** ** **

“This is why you two have no other friends,” she said, looking up from her phone and arching an eyebrow.  ******  
** ** **

“Um, Rose is our friend, thank you very much,” Finn replied and crossed his arms, trying not to laugh as Poe continued to chuckle next to him.  ******  
** ** **

“She just pretends.” Rey stuck out her tongue. ******  
** ** **

“So, CD, what’s his actual name?” Poe tried again, finally calming down.  ******  
** ** **

“Ben Solo.” ******  
** ** **

She didn’t look at them for a reply, instead turning back to her phone as she messaged the man they were currently obsessing over. It only took ten seconds until she could hear Finn whispering in Poe’s ear, then the two men burst into fits of laughter again.  ******  
** ** **

“No, no. Tell her. Tell her.” ******  
** ** **

She looked up, waiting for what she knew was going to be something ridiculous coming out of her friends mouth.” ******  
** ** **

“Is it Ben Solo or should it actually be...Big Schlong?”  ******  
** ** **

Yes, next time Rey would definitely be cutting them off at two bottles.

 

* * *

 

“Your cat hates you and gets banged on the reg.”

“Harsh,” Ben replied as he stared at Rey.

“Okay, but it’s true. She is having it off with like three other cats in our block of apartments. Poor BB was scarred after what he saw the other day.”

He laughed, because Rey genuinely meant it. Which is one of the  _ many  _ things he likes about her. She’s hilarious, without even meaning to be—it was completely effortless, just part of her personality. And Ben, his cheeks actually hurt from smiling so goddamn much. Again, another thing that was completely new to him. 

Ben watched as she sat on the side of his countertop, right next to his chair where he was currently sitting and trying his hardest not to stare at the soft skin of her thighs that were literally a few inches away from him. Her red polka dot dress was already short, and now that she was sitting, it had moved even further up, so much so that if he leaned over to lift the material up any higher, he knew he would be greeted with the welcomed sight of whatever underwear she was currently wearing. Underwear that he felt the intense need to either rip off of her completely or just move to the side as he fucked her senseless. There was no in between. 

“Isn’t that just called being a cat? I feel like you’re slut shaming here, Rey,” Ben joked and tried to dodge her small swipe to his arm. 

“Not at all, Benjamin Solo. I’ll have you know that I’m all for woman, actually, anyone, engaging in any sexual experiences that they want and not to be judged. The  _ only _ thing I’m saying is that Hux thinks his Millicent is Little Miss Innocent, and I just want to enlighten him to the fact that she’s really not.” 

She was laughing now, motioning for him to start writing on the small card in front of him. And he would, except every time he tried to start on the first letter his eyes would stray to her creamy thighs. They looked so soft, so smooth, and he wondered if it would be weird if he just bent over and licked them. It probably would be super creepy, but the need to touch her was becoming more and more unbearable. 

Things had been strained over the past few weeks. They’d messaged every single day, back and forth. Sending gifs, small Hux updates, photos (all clean) and just general chit chat. They hadn’t spent much time actually in each other’s presence, but the messages had been flirty enough. So much so that he was now completely sure she wanted him just as much as he did her. 

Hux, of course, still questioned him daily on the origins of the card he received. But Ben would never tell him. He actually enjoyed watching his smarmy face turn redder and redder every time he refused to give Rey up. If he only knew the culprit was his gorgeous next door neighbour. If he only knew how much Ben wanted said neighbour. He really didn’t have a clue. Which again, only made the entire thing that much more interesting. 

“You think he has any idea it’s you?” Ben asked, taking his eyes off of her legs and moving them slowly up her body as he took in as much of her as he could. She looked so small, thoughts of his body dwarfing her own filling his mind, wondering if he would even fit. God knows he’d give it a good try. 

“Not a clue; he barely looks at the road I’m on whenever we cross paths. Which suits me fine, I’m silent but deadly.” 

She was right, there really was no other way to describe her. She had just rocked up into his life when he least expected it and now, here he was, completely crazy about her and well aware of the fact that he needed her like he needed oxygen. That was the deadly part. Rey was like an addiction, something he craved, even if he hadn’t  _ really _ had her yet, he didn’t want to even consider giving her up. 

“You sure are.” He smiles at her, enjoying the way she looked back at him, like she was getting lost in his eyes. “You know, I’m invited to the cheese and wine party tonight, right?” 

“Yup.”

“And if you’re giving him this card today, then he will grill me all fucking evening.”

“I know,” she responded, a wicked glint in her green eyes.

She had planned this for today, the little minx—if only he could spank her.

“Seems like you hate me as much as you hate Hux.”

“You really think so?”

“Maybe.”

“How can I prove you wrong?”

His eye twitched, noticing out of the corner that her legs had opened slightly. It was a blink and you miss it type of thing and Ben refused to take his eyes off of her. If he stared, which he was blatantly and unashamedly doing, he could just catch a small patch of lace, black. His throat bobbed. He didn’t look away; how could he? 

“Um, well…” His throat was dry as his hand gripped onto his fountain pen. He usually played it so much cooler than this and needed to get his shit together. 

“What about if I make it worth your while…”

A vixen indeed, her legs opening that little bit further again. She knew exactly what she was doing, teasing him like this, his dick growing hard in his jeans. These past few weeks of talking to her, of seeing her perfect body, meant that his cock had been getting a lot more attention from Palm and her five sisters. It seemed to be in a permanent state of seeking out Rey, like his dick had a Rey alert button and it automatically stood to attention any time she was near. 

“And how do you plan to do that, sweetheart?” His voice was a few octaves deeper as he leaned a little closer, his left arm almost touching the side of her leg. 

It was a stare off, of sorts. The sexual tension that had been bubbling between them now coming to a head, ready to spill over and combust. They both knew what they wanted; the only question left reaming was who was going to make the first move. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, Ben. I have a plan.” Rey bit her lip, her legs now fully open and he couldn’t have stopped the groan that left his mouth if he tried. How could she look this good? And turn him on this much? 

He moved first, his willpower now almost non-existent as his large hand moved to her thigh, finally, and he gripped it— _ hard _ . Squeezing the soft skin beneath his fingers. He still hadn’t moved from the chair, but to be honest, this was without a doubt the perfect position. 

“You know, you’re not exactly Little Miss Innocent yourself, are you sweetheart?” He pushed himself and his chair to the side, so now he was in between her parted legs. 

His hands were stroking each of her thighs, trailing a line from the outside, over the top and then skimming the skin up to the edge of her panties, before stopping and doing it all over again. She was still biting her lip, her eyes following the movement of his fingers. 

He was glad it was a Sunday afternoon, that the shop was empty and he had no other appointments scheduled. He just wished he’d locked the door. Closed the blinds. Brought a condom. You know, the usual things. 

“I am actually, but for some reason, you seem to turn me into Little Miss Naughty,” she giggled, and Ben pretty much lost it. 

He knew it was mostly a joke, and he was laughing internally, but hearing her say those words just seemed to drive him a little crazy. He stood up, the chair flying back from the force as he kissed her—brutally. Rey whimpered almost instantly into his mouth and he decided there and then he could live on those noises, that he wanted to made her fucking  _ sing _ for him. 

She tasted as delicious as he expected her to and he groaned when he felt her tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave. Rey was a fantastic kisser, changing her pace every so often, nipping on his lip as her hands gripped onto his hair. She’d wrapped her legs around him, his crotch now pressed against her core as he rubbed against her. 

She was even more stunning like this, even more beautiful as her hands moved down his shoulders and fell on his ass, squeezing the cheeks and pressing him even further against her. He groaned out, enjoying the feeling of their clothed bodies pressing against the other. But he needed more, needed to feel her—all of her. 

“I need to touch you, Rey. Can I?” he asked against her ear, before taking the small lobe in his mouth and pulling on it gently, earning a moan that fell from her plush lips in response. 

“Please, Ben.”

He started to kiss down her neck, biting at the skin and then smoothing it over with his tongue. She enjoyed it, and the way she wriggled against him every time he soothed the skin was making his cock even harder, to the point that he wasn’t sure there was blood in his body anywhere else—he was  _ that _ lightheaded. 

His left hand gripped her hip as the other moved up her parted legs, stopping briefly at the top of her inner thigh before finally stroking over her underwear. 

“Fuck, Rey, your cunt is dripping for me.”

And it was, her underwear completely soaked through. The fact that it was because of him wasn’t lost on him and he kissed down the V of her dress. 

“Lie back,” he commanded and pulled away from her, his large hand holding onto her stomach and pushing her down so she was flat on her back. He had been right; his hand  _ did _ almost span across her entire stomach and something about that turned him on even more. 

She looked like sin; like sugar, spice and all things nice as she lay on the desk, her legs opened and her face flushed after his ministrations. He wouldn’t fuck her now. He wanted to learn her body first, to touch every single part of her. To truly make her his. 

“Ben, please touch me, please,” she whimpered and reached out for him. 

“Put your feet up on the desk, bend your knees,” he leaned forward and helped her, her legs even wider now, “yes—just like that, sweetheart.”

She was watching his every move and he was doing the same, his eyes roaming over her body, taking in every gorgeous detail. He didn’t want to forget a single thing.  _ Ever. _

He moved her panties to the side, too impatient to take them off. He just needed to see her, to feel her, and he was not disappointed. She was wet and pink and so slick, so smooth. The most gorgeous pussy he had ever seen and it was taking all it had in him not to sink his cock inside her, to feel her wrapped around him. 

His fingers went to either side of her lips, pulling them apart so he could see inside of her; she looked so tight and he groaned, the thought of her clamping around him enough to make his dick twitch. 

“Look at you, splayed out on my desk like this, like you’re good enough to eat.”

And eat he did. She didn’t get a chance to respond as his lips made contact with her cunt. And  _ fuck _ , he was a goner. She tasted better than he even thought possible. So sweet, like peaches and honey and then something that was just  _ her _ . He could live off it. 

She whimpered and moaned, her legs quickly locking around his broad frame as he feasted on her; one hand holding her underwear to the side and the other toying with her hard nipples through the thin cloth of her dress. It turned out that she didn’t wear a bra and he fucking loved it. 

Ben was like a man possessed, his tongue dipping into her small hole before moving and flicking her clit, nibbling on it, before going straight back to being inside her. The noises she was making were incoherent, and he was struggling to decipher what she was saying, the only thing confirming just how much she was enjoying it was the way her small hands gripped the side of the desk as she tried to lift her hips even closer to him. 

If you had told him this morning that he would be eating out Rey’s pussy on his desk come afternoon, he would have laughed—then probably had a wank thinking about it. But, this was clearly his lucky day. 

Changing his tactics, he brought the hand that had been playing with her tits down to where his mouth was, one finger, then two pushing into her wet heat. The sound from the wetness of her pussy echoed around the shop and he let out a strangled groan. She was  _ so _ fucking tight, and wet, and welcoming. She was tiny, and thinking about him stretching her, of filling her up was almost enough to make him cum in his pants, which would be very embarrassing right about now. 

“Ben, oh my fuck—I can barely fit your fingers, imagine what your cock will be like,” she whispered, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he finger fucked her, hard. 

Ben suddenly had the intense need to see and touch her round ass, since it’s all that he had been thinking about it. Besides, he knew she’d like it. 

He pulled back and grabbed her hips, picking her up and flipping her over. She hadn’t been ready and she fumbled slightly at first, then went up on both of her knees, her ass and pussy right where he wanted them. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment I saw you in those tiny fucking shorts, doing that yoga. If you only knew how  _ crazy _ it drove me to see you bent over then.” He leaned forward, grabbing onto her panties and ripping them ferociously from her body. 

Rey squealed in response and he pocketed the scrap of lace—he’d save them for later. For now, he has more pressing matters at hand, like how he wanted her to orgasm all over his fingers with his tongue in her asshole. It was dirty, carnal, and not his normal first time sort of thing. But with Rey, he wanted to fill up every hole, to consume her completely. 

His fingers slipped back inside her cunt as he bit down into the globe of her left ass cheek, and she moaned, pushing back against him as he still didn’t let go. His fingers were relentless, pushing in and out, twisting and turning and hitting the spot that was currently making her beg for more. 

She was close; he could hear it in her breathing, see it in the way her head was hung low against the table and her ass was pushed further against his face, feel it in the way her pussy started to flutter around his fingers. There was just one last thing he needed to do. His tongue licked the bottom of her spine, and instantly he could see the goosebumps breaking out over her soft flesh.

“Please, Ben. Do it.”

She knew what he wanted to do and it was clear she wanted it too. He didn’t need to be told twice as he moved further down, his tongue licking over the puckered hole and then finally probing it gently. Rey was shaking, his fingers and tongue filling both holes as she whimpered. 

“Shit, this is, fuck—Ben,” she babbled, unable to form a coherent sentence and he loved that he, Ben Solo, was the one to make her feel this way. As much as he wanted to fuck both of these holes, this was just as pleasurable, making her feel like this, tasting all of her. 

It didn’t take much longer—thirty seconds really—for her to scream out and completely  _ gush _ all over his fingers as she spasmed around them. He didn’t let up, instead going even harder as she rode the long wave of her orgasm. Once she seemed done, he finally pulled back, even though he really didn’t want to. She was back on her back now, her legs still open and her face and chest had a small sheen of sweat over them. He couldn’t help but smile smugly at her and she just shook her head, giggling softly. 

“Well, that was very...unexpected. Eat ass often, do you?” Rey raised an eyebrow, a smile on her beautiful face as she sat up and started to fix herself. 

“Complaining?” he countered, stopping her from fixing her dress as he placed his forehead against hers. 

“Oh no, not a bit. In fact, I would say I rather enjoyed it.” There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke and Ben was tempted to do the same thing all over again. 

“I can think of something else you’d enjoy even more,” he said and rubbed his boner against her core, the material of his jeans making her breathless. 

He wanted to fuck her senseless and he would. He needed to, more than anything. He also really needed to ask her out on a proper date. As much as he loved this physical aspect, he really didn’t want Rey to think that was all it was. The thing was, Ben Solo didn’t really  _ date _ —but he would do anything for her. He would take her out and wine and dine her every single night if he had to. He’d watched her from afar for too long and now he had her in his grasp, he wasn’t going to let her go.

They were kissing again, intensely and so passionately that all he could see and feel was her. He was positive that he wasn’t going to last long, he’d be lucky if he didn’t come as soon as his cock slid inside her— _ that _ was how hot she was.

Her small hands fell to the buckle of his jeans as she pulled it open and started to unbutton the top of them, when suddenly his phone on the desk next to them started ringing, the name Hux flashing at them both. 

“Fuck. Answer it! Quick,” Rey said and grabbed the phone for him. 

He swiped it to answer and pressed the loudspeaker button so she could also hear.

“Solo?”

“Yeah, man?”

“I’m two minutes away from your shop.”

Rey jumped so fast that she almost fell off the desk as Ben barely saved her. His pens didn’t make it unfortunately and ended up spread out all over the floor. 

“What was that?” Hux asked as Rey looked at Ben and motioned for him to ask Hux why he was coming around. 

“I, um, fell over,” Ben muttered and started to pick the pens off the floor. 

“Fell over what?”

“My feet.”

“They are ridiculously big.”

“Sure.”

“So, I’m almost at your shop. I was getting some refreshments for tonight and was near so thought I would just drop by and you can come back to mine with me? Help me set up?”

Rey mourned the word  _ fuck _ as she started picking up her bag and her jacket in a rush. They both knew if Hux saw her in the shop, he would quickly put two and two together and their game would be over. 

“Cool, see you in a few.” Ben hung up, not even waiting for Hux’s response. 

“You’ll be back tomorrow for the card? I mean, I’ll see you soon, yes?” he asked Rey and wasn’t sure why he felt so awkward about the whole thing, considering the fact he’d made her orgasm so hard she’d seen stars not five minutes before. 

“Of course. And you never know, you might see me tonight.” She smiled shyly as she made her way to the door, and Ben couldn’t help himself as he ran around to grab her, kissing her soundly on the lips before letting her go ahead. 

“I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. Text me. Okay?”

“Of course, Ben. Enjoy your wine and cheese night.”

He snorted and she left, and because of it he only disliked Hux even more. Cockblocking him without even realising it. 

_ Fuck Hux and his perfectly styled hair and his not so innocent cat.  _

 

* * *

 

“He did what?” Rose asked Rey down the phone as she squealed.

“You heard me,” Rey replied and continued painting her toenails a bright lemon colour. 

“You lucky bitch. Ugh, you know, you can’t let this guy go, he sounds like a keeper.” 

Rey knew that and she had no intentions of letting Ben Solo go. To say she was into him, it would be the understatement of the century. He was all she thought about, and to be honest, her hatred and plan to annoy Hux was now partly still ongoing just because it automatically meant she got to spend some more time with Ben. 

“I’m well aware. He’s amazing, Rose. And, like, the guys called him Cunt Destroyer and they were  _ not _ wrong,” she whispered and then laughed. 

They really weren’t. Also, the monster she saw straining against the jeans confirmed the Big Schlong name too. Not that she would tell them that. 

“Fuck. I’m so jealous. Does he have any friends? A brother?”

“He has Hux.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

“Hux?”

“The very one,” Rey replied, knowing that her friend found him attractive from the longing looks she sent him anytime she spotted him. 

“Give me a break. I do not.”

“Well, he’s even lower on my shit list now. We were literally about to fuck and of course, Mr. I Take Two Hours To Do My Hair In The Morning, ruined it.”

She would never forgive him and for that, he was getting  _ extra _ cards. Rey was well aware she was being petty, childish and completely ridiculous but when it came to Hux, zero fucks were given. 

“Yeah, that was super shit.”

“Are you gonna come over for some wine?”

“Sure, I’ll be like an hour, babe.”

“Okay, I’ll get you on the lawn, I’ll be doing yoga.”

“You are  _ such _ a tease,” Rose shrieked. 

“Oh, I know it.”

And she was, walking outside and putting her yoga mat on the grass, just in eyeline from Hux’s balcony. The very balcony that she could see a tall, dark figure standing with a glass of wine in his hand, his penetrating gaze on her.

She was wearing her shortest shorts, of course, and a small tank top that showed off her waist. Rey turned to face away from the balcony and bent over, going straight into the downward dog pose and making sure to wiggle her ass on the way. 

Precisely ten seconds later her phone lit up beside her, with a text from none other that Ben Solo himself. 

_ Ben Solo :eggplant: _

_ I’m going to ruin you, sweetheart, and you’re going to enjoy every, single moment. Now bend over again.  _

And she did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I am not shaming Millie the cat, I am basing her on my own cat that humps EVERYTHING THAT MOVES and I love him more than anything.
> 
> ALSO, I LOW KEY WANT TO HAVE MILLE AND BB BECOME BEST FRIENDS ON THE SLY.
> 
> I am so nervous to hear what you all think, but please drop me a comment as they make me smile like crazy.
> 
> Currently at 3 chapters, but I have a feeling it may be 4. I HAVE MUCH HILARITY PLANNED.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Blasphemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the amazing support you have given me on this story. It is honestly so much fun to write and I am enjoying laughing with you all at their ridiculous antics. 
> 
> [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11) hope you enjoy this new chapter my love <3
> 
> The amazing [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) has literally helped me SO much on this chapter and made it what it is. Love you, lady <3
> 
> As you can all see...there is going to be one more chapter after this.

**Chapter Three - Blasphemy**

 

Ben Solo was currently raging hard from watching Rey bend over while doing her yoga, though in all honestly he had never seen anyone do yoga like  _ that _ before. He’d messaged her almost instantly with his dirty thoughts and she’d liked it, shaking her gorgeous ass and bending over even further, the tease. His mind went back to earlier in the day, when she had been bare and bent in front of him, her ass in the air as his tongue licked as much of her as he could.  ******  
** ** **

He’d been silently hating on Hux all night for interrupting and on more than one occasion the redhead had commented on the fact his face was like thunder.  ******  
** ** **

“Solo, what are you doing out here?” ******  
** ** **

_ Speak of the devil _ , Ben thought as he rolled his eyes and took another sip of his wine. It tasted like shit. As much as Hux went on about whatever border of France it came from, it was overpriced crap. Hux wouldn’t actually know a good bottle of wine if it smacked him in the face.  ******  
** ** **

He really wished Phasma would just dump his ass and he wouldn’t have to attend these ridiculous soirées. The small group consisted of Hux, Phasma, a man named Mitaka, and Ben. It was soul shattering and unbelievably boring. But at least he could stare at Rey, like the complete creep he was.  ******  
** ** **

“Nothing, just chilling,” Ben responded, not even looking at the man.  ******  
** ** **

Hux came to stand next to him, following Ben’s gaze and snorting loudly.  ******  
** ** **

“ _ Her _ . Don’t even start me on that woman!” he sneered and Ben clenched his fists at his side.  ******  
** ** **

“Who is she?” he asked, wanting to know what Hux was going to say.  ******  
** ** **

“My snotty little neighbour. She lives directly across the hall. And she’s a nightmare.” ******  
** ** **

Ben feigned surprise, hoping it looked authentic. “Really?”  ******  
** ** **

“I can’t tell you how annoying she is. I mean, for one, her bratty dog that I believe is actually a rat, tortures poor Mille.” Hux huffed and Ben had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.  ******  
** ** **

Hux was the epitome of dramatic. Ben was surprised he hadn’t already won the best leading actor award at the Oscars. He wondered if he would be offended if he starting playing an orchestra of violins on his phone.  ******  
** ** **

“I see. So, you hate her because of her dog? Makes sense.” ******  
** ** **

Hux shook his head vehemently, looking pleased to have someone to complain to. “No, no. Not just that. She’s loud too. She and her friends  come in at God only knows what time on the weekends. Drunk and loitering in the hallway.” ******  
** ** **

“Loitering?” Ben raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous the man in front of him sounded. He reminded him of the old lady that used to live next door to his parents. She was an asshole as well; burst the air out of his football once when it landed in her lawn. He looked at Hux, and quickly decided that he too would be a ball buster.  ******  
** ** **

“Singing, badly, some Taylor Swift song. You know the other week, she opened my letterbox and sang “Look What You Made Me Do” and stole my doormat. My doormat, Ben!” he said dramatically, waving his arms around.  ******  
** ** **

Ben tried with all his might not to laugh, but considering the circumstances, he was really struggling. The only person that would get their knickers in this much of a twist over a doormat was one Armitage Hux. No wonder Rey tried to annoy him; he’d drive even a saint crazy.  ******  
** ** **

“But you had a doormat outside,” Ben pointed out. ******  
** ** **

He looked unbearably pleased with himself, chest practically puffing with pride. “Yes, well it was returned promptly the following morning, after I informed her I would go to the police and report the theft.”  ******  
** ** **

“I see, makes sense. So that’s all she’s done?”  ******  
** ** **

“Oh no,” Hux replied, shaking his head violently, “the list goes on. And it only gets worse. I wish she would hurry up and move out. I’ve reported her now five times to the super, but he is practically in love with her.”  ******  
** ** **

That made Ben’s ears pick up, the thought of someone else, someone that wasn’t him, having an interest in Rey made his blood boil. Which, in itself was ridiculous—she wasn’t his. No matter how much he wanted her to be.  ******  
** ** **

Struggling to control his expression, he asked casually, “The super?” ******  
** ** **

“Yes! She gets away with everything. Even though I can see she’s not even interested in him. He still fawns over her, like everyone else in this bloody building.”  ******  
** ** **

“I can see why,” Ben replied, looking at her again. He didn’t care if Hux knew he was attracted to her. He wanted everyone to know how he felt.  ******  
** ** **

“Do not even go there, Solo. You’re too good for the likes of her!” ******  
** ** **

Ben’s grip on the glass tightened, and he was surprised he hasn’t shattered the stem. He didn’t know who Hux thought he was, why he had such a stick up his ass.  ******  
** ** **

“You don’t even know her.” ******  
** ** **

“What, and you do?” Hux asked, staring at him with his beady eyes.  ******  
** ** **

Ben wanted to shout in his face that he did. That he was so into the girl in question that it was all he thought about. That she wasn’t a nobody, but actually somebody,  _ something  _ to him. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to give Rey’s game away.  ******  
** ** **

So he made himself say, “No. I’ve never seen her before.” ******  
** ** **

“Lucky you.”  ******  
** ** **

Hux then walked away and Ben was beyond thankful. The least amount he spoke to the man’ the better; besides, it meant he could stare at Rey in peace, and imagine all the unmentionable things he wanted to do to her. 

****** **

* * *

 

The things Ben Solo had been texting her could only be described as  _ filthy _ . And Rey was here for it. In fact, she was living for it, enjoying every single moment. 

She couldn’t wait to see him again, to get her hands on him. At first, she wasn’t sure if it had just been lust on his part, since it had been the same for her. But now, the more time she spent talking to him on the phone for all hours and discussing their lives, she realised quickly that whatever it was between them, it was  _ more _ . It was meaningful and she wanted to see him again. All the time. 

He’d posted the last card through her door after he had left Hux’s place. His calligraphy was beautiful, elegant as it always was, she thought about his large hands doing other things and instantly blushed. An idea formed in her head and she giggled, half tempted to ask him to do one especially for her, something dirty that she could hang on the fridge—and she would. 

She hadn’t seen Ben since he watched her from the balcony, both of them busy with work and personal commitments...until now. Tonight they were finally going on their first date. He’d asked her on the phone the previous night and she had been giddy with excitement since. They were going to a local bar for some drinks and she hoped and prayed that they would end the night together too. She wanted him. And he wanted her. The fact it was only their first date didn’t really matter when it came down to it. She didn’t play by those rules and luckily, neither did he. 

Rey did a quick scan of herself in her bedroom mirror, satisfied with the outfit she had picked. She had on a short, red tartan skirt, the kind that left just enough to the imagination, along with a black cami top that showed ample cleavage. Her hair had been tousled into messy waves and she applied a light layer of makeup. She wasn’t really good at that sort of stuff; she’d never had a mum to show her. 

But, she did know she looked good and hopefully, Ben would feel the same. She liked teasing him, liked getting him hot under the collar. There was something about the wayhis eye twitched when he was turned on that drove her crazy. 

Rey quickly checked her phone; she’d have to leave in fifteen minutes, which gave her just enough time for stage two of her  _ annoy the hell out of Hux _ plan. With the small card gripped in her hand, she waited for Hux’s car to pull up at the usual time. At 7.50pm on the dot, she heard the engine rev, his insane need to let his presence be known pissing her off, and only made her leaving the note on his precious doormat even more satisfying. 

Running quickly back into her apartment, she stood against her closed door and watched through the peephole. She really shouldn’t get this much pleasure out of these silly actions—but she did. And it wasn’t like the man didn’t deserve it. Besides, she wouldn’t keep it up forever, just a little while longer to keep him guessing. 

Rey heard the small ping of the elevator as it opened on their floor and she had to stop herself from squealing. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction, to see that smarmy smile being wiped off his face. 

Holding her breath, she heard his loud footsteps come closer and closer and then finally, he was in sight. Rey hoped he noticed it, that he wasn’t too preoccupied with his own self-importance to notice it. And as it turned out, she was in luck. 

“What the fuck?” she heard him shout as he bent over and picked up the small card. “ _ Your cat hates you and gets banged on the reg,”  _ Hux read aloud, looking quickly up and down the hallway. 

She tried her absolute hardest not to laugh. And quickly composed herself as she put part two of her plan into action and opened the door, walking out and locking it behind her. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there,” she said pleasantly, like what she was doing was the most innocent thing in the world. 

He didn’t reply, instead staring at her with venom in his eyes, then snorted and looked back down at the note in his hand. 

“Something wrong?” she inquired, motioning to the card in his hand. 

“Nothing that’s any of your concern,” he practically spat.

“Well, something’s annoyed you; you’re doing that thing where you look like you’re constipated.”

His lip curled up in distaste. “Charming.”

“I know.”

Hux huffed and quickly asked, “Did you see anyone out here?”

“When?” He was completely playing into her hands. 

“Today...dropping  _ this _ off,” he said distastefully and held out the card for her to read.

She took it from him, inspecting it as if she had never seen it before, a massive grin spreading across her face as she did so. It was hilarious and she has to pride herself on the message. 

“Oh...someone sent you this?” she questioned, trying to look concerned. 

Hux was absolutely seething and she loved it. “So it would seem.”

“And you’re offended?”

He obviously was from the look on his face and instant defensiveness. “Millicent is an angel. And she loves me.”

Rey snorted loudly, and he grabbed the card back. 

“Well, all I’m saying is I have seen her...frolicking...with a few of the other cats around here. She ain’t a one guy kinda gal.” Rey shrugged her shoulders, knowing that this would annoy him even more. 

His face slowly started to go red, matching his obnoxious hair. “Blasphemy!”

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, “Here we go…”

“She would not partake in such behaviour.”

“She is a cat,” Rey pointed out. 

“And my princess,” he said, like that actually meant anything.

“Because that’s not weird...anyway, no, I didn’t see anyone and I need to go now, hot date.”

She started to walk away, happy she had gotten to see his reaction. He must be reeling, trying to figure out who was doing it. She wasn’t one to gloat—but she had always been good at practical jokes; growing up in a children’s home would do that to you. 

“Who’s the unlucky guy?” he asked. 

“No one you know. Have a nice night, Hugs. Tell Millie I said to use protection.”

And she walked away, her head held high as she ignored Hux mumbling under his breath. 

This was the best day ever, and she knew for a fact it was about to get even better. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben Solo was three hours into his date with Rey and he was loving every second of it. He’d been nervous and didn’t really understand why—he knew they would get along, that he would only fall for her even harder than he already had. 

When she had first walked into the bar, he’d nearly fallen to his knees there and then to worship her. She looked fantastic, like every single one of his wet dreams rolled up into one beautiful package. 

She’d kissed him, lingering more than necessary for a quick kiss that it made his head spin wildly. After, she’d grinned at him, knowing exactly the effect she was having on him. If one thing was for certain, it was that this gorgeous lady would keep him on his toes and he found that he liked it that way. 

And now, here they were, six drinks down and giggling like two school kids that had skipped class. She was completely enchanting, her smile stunning him, her laugh piercing his soul and leaving him wanting more—always more. 

“His face, I can’t even tell you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep it together?” Rey laughed, her small hand coming to land on his bicep and he automatically flexed. 

“I wish I’d been there. He really has no clue. Though you know, he’s already messaged me.”

Her eyes went wide. “Shut up, show me!”

Ben pulled out his phone and showed Rey the text message from Hux, displaying a photo of the offending item and a demand that Ben tell him who it is. 

“He thinks it’s Phasma, and that she is trying to break up with him. Which, in fact she is…”

“Oh, poor Hux is not having a good week. A rude note and a dumping...I feel kind of bad now,” Rey whispered, her voice low enough that Ben had to move even closer towards her.

The last thing Hux deserved was her sympathy after how he’d spoken about her. “I think he’ll be just fine. By the looks of it, they weren’t that into each other,” he replied and let his free hand fall on her thigh.

“How can you tell?”

“Well,” he said and squeezed the soft skin, his hand inching that little bit higher, “when someone is into someone else, they can’t keep their hands off them, can’t stop thinking about them, wanting them.”

Her pupils were blown wide, the depths of them pulling him in and anchoring his soul to her own. He wanted to touch her all over, to lay her out on the table they were sitting at and fuck her all night, not caring who was watching. 

“And you know that feeling?” she asked shyly, her own hand falling on top of his, grasping it with slender fingers. 

She had no idea. “All too well, sweetheart. Can’t you see?”

“See what?”

“How crazy I am about you.”

She smiled the largest, toothiest, and most beautiful fucking smile he had ever seen in his life. He felt a surge of pride over the fact that the reason she was smiling was because of him. 

“No—but only because I’m too busy being as crazy about you in return.”

Rey leaned forward and kissed him hard, and he gave her it just as good back, falling into a steady rhythm. She would be the death of him, he was sure of it. But if he had the choice, this would be his perfect end. Well, either this or being deep inside her cunt with no room for movement. 

“I want to fuck you, Rey, so badly,” he groaned into her ear, his pent up frustration being made known. 

“You’d better. Because you’re coming home with me tonight.” She took his bottom lip in her mouth, tugging on it gently. 

All rational thought was rapidly fleeing him. “What about Hux?”

“We can be quiet going in, he goes to bed at like nine pm anyways.”

“One more drink, then go?” 

“One and done,” she replied, kissing him again as they downed what was left of their drinks. 

 

* * *

 

Rey was currently pressed against the wall of the elevator as it climbed floors, Ben grinding into her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was hard, harder than he had ever been before, and the fact he could feel the heat coming from her core wasn’t helping the current situation. 

He needed to be deep inside her, and fast. 

“Need you,” she moaned as his lips made their way down her neck, all the way to her cleavage as he left marks that would be visible for days. 

They were like a tornado, pulling and invading and tearing out everything in their path. It was electric and unlike anything he had ever done before. It turned out that even though he had been pretty sure he didn’t like sex anymore, he couldn’t have been more wrong. Anything that had anything to do with Rey he would automatically love...and  _ this _ was no exception. 

She was clawing at his back as he rubbed himself against her, the friction nice, but just not enough. He needed  _ more _ . He needed all of her, if she would give him it. 

In the back of his mind, he sincerely hoped that most the people in her building were asleep, because there was no way in hell he was stopping. At this point, he was close to just ripping her panties off and fucking her in this goddamn elevator if it didn’t hurry up. 

“You drive me insane, you know that?” Ben growled in her ear and pushed extra hard against her, rolling his hips and making her moan. 

She didn’t answer; instead, it was now her turn to attack his neck, nipping and sucking on every piece of skin she could. It was almost carnal, what they were doing, and he knew that they were both in for one hell of a night. 

The elevator finally arrived on her floor and he pulled back, not letting her down as he started to walk out. As predicted, the landing was empty, quiet and dark. Her door was midway down the corridor and already, that seemed too far for him. He wanted her here, now. His dick was twitching uncontrollably at the thought of being buried inside her.

He started to walk, taking long steps as he continued to kiss her senseless. It took him longer than it needed to, the fact that he was too occupied with Rey making it hard to navigate exactly where he was going. 

“We’d better be quiet, we don’t want your neighbour hearing,” Ben whispered as he pointed at Hux’s door. 

A wicked smile graced Rey’s face and she kissed him, once, twice, before she replied, “Fuck me right here, Ben. Right outside his door.”

He snorted, then looked over to Hux’s door. It was obvious the man was in bed, partly because he’d told Ben the other night that he liked to have a full ten hours a night of beauty sleep, and that he didn’t get his perfect complexion from staying up late and doing nonsensical things, and also because there was no glare from any light through the peephole or coming from under the door. 

“Are you drunk?” he asked, giggling as he did so. And Ben Solo did not giggle. Except of course, when it came to this utter vixen in his arms. 

“I’m buzzed, yes, but not so buzzed that I don’t know what I’m doing. I want you. More than anything. But, as a fun bonus, I want you to fuck me here.  _ Please _ .” She was pouting and it was adorable and sexy and everything he needed. 

He smiled, like a wolf with his teeth on show and danger in his eyes. If Rey wanted fucked against this wall, then be would give her it. He’d give her anything. 

“Hold on,” she said and jumped off him before walking over and picking up Hux’s doormat. 

“What are you doing?” 

She shrugged. “Just in case one of us is on our knees at any point, this will be much comfier than the hard floor.”

She moved it to the side of Hux’s door against the wall and then motioned for Ben to come and join her, a sultry look in her eyes. 

He couldn’t resist teasing her a bit. “First, what is with you both and your awful mats?”

One of her slender eyebrows went up. “Excuse me? His is awful and mine is hilarious. Nice underwear, so basically my mat is a creep. I mean’ that’s genius,” she replied, her hands on her hips as if daring him to disagree. 

“If you say so, but just you wait until you see my doormat.”

“Does it say something like ‘Leave, the owner doesn’t want to see anyone’ or something else vaguely threatening?”

He shrugged; she was close, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. “I guess you will just have to come over to find out, sweetheart.”

“Don’t you worry, I will be coming, many times,” she whispered, her voice lowered as she winked at him and beckoned him over again.

He moved quickly, picking her up again so her legs were wrapped back around him, then grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head. 

“You sure you want to do this? Because once I start Rey, I’m not gonna be able to stop. You’re so delicious, so small, so  _ fuckable _ .”

She didn’t hesitate. “I want this. I want  _ you _ . Fuck me, Ben.”

“What about a condom?” he asked, barely holding onto the last of his restraint as he looked into her eyes. He could get lost in them if he stared for too long.

“I’m clean and on the pill.”

“Me too—fuck, I mean, I’m clean, not on the pill…”

Rey smiled, then moved her head against his shoulder as she tried not to laugh. “I know.” 

He laughed with her for a few seconds until the mood swiftly changed back to the charged atmosphere they had built up so well. 

“Look at me,” he commanded and she instantly pulled back, her head now resting against the wall. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, taking deep breaths. He truly couldn’t believe this was happening, not after he had watched her, pined for her for so long. And now she was here, in his arms. 

“You’re fucking beautiful.”

She blushed at his statement, then leaned forward and kissed him, slow to start,  _ sweetly.  _ But the tempo changed as he pushed her against the wall again, his tongue delving into her mouth and taking all she had to give. 

Ben moved one of his hands down her body, pinching her hard nipples through the fabric of her top. He didn’t strip her; if they were caught in this compromising position, he would rather the less seen of them as possible. But more importantly, he was too far gone—he was a man possessed. She squirmed against him as his large hands continued to play with her tits, the small mewling noises she was making turning his cock even harder. 

The sounds alone could get him off, he was sure of it, but he wasn’t going to wait to find out. Instead, he moved his hand from her boobs and down to the hem of her skirt it was already scrunched up from how he was holding her up—but not enough. Ben hitched it higher so it was now bunched around her waist, the small, black panties now on show. They were  _ tiny _ , barely covering anything, and he had the urge to rip them from her body, to demand she never wore underwear again.

“Ben, please,” she murmured, her eyes flicking down between them, showing him what she wanted most. 

“Can I rip them off?” he asked, deciding it was better than doing it without asking; they could be special pants, lucky even, and he wasn’t wanting anything to ruin this moment. 

Rey nodded her head, her pupils deep, dark and searching,  _ wanting _ . His hand gripped on the soft material, his full palm engulfing them as he tugged, hard, ripping the material from her body and exposing her bare cunt to him—just how he liked it. 

He quickly threw the scrap of cotton on the floor next to them, forgetting about them as soon as they left his fingers; there were better and more important things to focus on now. Like Rey, and how he wanted to make her see stars, how he wanted to fuck her so hard they broke through the wall. Though, he was pretty sure Hux wouldn’t appreciate that—not that he cared. 

Ben kissed started to kiss her neck again, her hair falling to the side to give him access as she tried to open her legs as far as she could in the awkward position. His hand skirted up her thigh, then stopped to squeeze it a few times, teasing her. He couldn’t hold out for long; after all, he’d been thinking about this,  _ obsessively. _ His fingers move towards her centre, and were  instantly met with her slick. She was so wet, her body ready for him and he couldn’t help but feel slightly smug about the fact that he’d made her this way. 

He slid his fingers up and down her slit a few times, costing them with her juices before finally pushing a finger inside of her. She felt hot and wet and tight and  _ perfect _ . She groaned into his neck, trying to stifle the noise she was making, the sound echoing down the hallway. He didn’t care, he wanted to hear more from her, and quickly inserted another finger, curling them up as he started moving them in and out at a torturous pace. 

He could hear how wet she was, the squelching noise loud over their laboured breaths. His thumb moved to circle her clit and her legs started to shake around him. 

“Ben, I need you inside me,  _ now.” _

He wanted to keep going, to make her orgasm like this, and a better man would of, but instead, he needed the exact same thing she did. Ben removed his fingers from her core and undid his jeans, taking longer than normal since he was trying to do it with Rey still wrapped around him. 

Finally, he was free, his cock no longer strained in the uncomfortable position it had been. He wrapped his hand around his hard length, pumping it up and down a few times and spreading the pre cum as much as he could to lubricate himself—even though Rey was wet enough for the two of them. 

“You sure you want this, sweetheart?” he asked her, his nose and forehead touching her own affectionately. 

She smiled, her eyes lighting up a little bit as she nodded against him. “More than anything, Ben.”

His kissed her softly as he lined himself against her, stroking her folds with the tip of him. He could feel how warm she was, the heat radiating throughout his cock. 

Ben couldn’t take it any longer, couldn’t wait another second. He finally had her, here in his arms, and she wanted him just as much as he did her. He’d thought this would never happen, that someone like her could never want to be with someone like him. But here, with his dick pushing into her, he realised how wrong he had been. 

He entered her slowly, inch by inch as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was perfection, tightly surrounding all of him, pulling him in as far as he could go. He’d hardly moved, hadn’t even pulled back out, and already he categorically knew that this was the best sex of his life. 

Words started falling from his lips. “Rey, fuck—you feel so good, so fucking tight, love this little cunt of yours so much.”

“Almost as much as my ass?” she whispered, biting down on his lip and making him groan. 

“Don’t worry, once we are inside, alone, I’ll fuck that asshole too.”

She whimpered in response, clearly excited at the prospect, and he tried not to think about fucking her ass. He was already close enough as it was, he didn’t need any more ammo right now or it would be over before it even started. 

He pulled out, so just the tip was still inside her and then slammed back in, changing the pace instantly as her head hit off the wall at the force. 

“Fuck, sorry, are you okay?”

“Do that again,” she ordered breathlessly, only confirming just how perfect she was for him; she liked it rough, raw and dirty, and he would give her it all. 

Without hesitation, he did as she commanded, thrusting back into her as hard as he could, a loud moan falling from her mouth. He was eating it up, living vicariously through every movement of their bodies. She fit around him like a glove and he knew, he’d fuck her every spare moment he had if she’d let him. 

Ben soon became like a crazed person, relentlessly fucking her against the wall. His cock pounding in and out of her as she held on as well as she could. Thepace was brutal, his strokes deep, hitting the spot he knew would make her cum. He was too close not too. His thumb went back to her clit, knowing he had to get her there sooner rather than later. 

It didn’t take long, seconds really, and she was clamped around him, her legs twitching as she moaned out his name, loud enough that anyone who was still awake would probably have heard it. They didn’t care. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of her pussy fluttering around his cock as he fucked her with everything he had in him. He kept going, his cock guiding her through her orgasm as her head fell back against the wall. It felt like they were in this trance for hours, time not meaning anything to either of them. 

And he was going to cum,  _ hard _ . The heat that was pooling down below started to wash over him, his muscles tightening as he continued to move in and out, in and out, over and over. 

He was so into it, into Rey, that he didn’t hear the door next to them open. Not until it was too late. Not until his orgasm has arrived. 

“What in the hell is going on here?!” Hux’s voice screeched. 

And Ben, well, he was too far gone, cumming hard as he roared. But, due to the fright he had gotten from Hux interrupting them, he’d pulled out of Rey, the white ropes of his ejaculate coating her skirt, her thighs, and more importantly...Hux’s prized doormat.

“ _ Fuck.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOO FAR? Maybe, but I don't care haha! I hope you all enjoyed and can't wait to hear what you all think <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	4. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, work has been kicking my ass. I recently got a promotion, which is great, but yeah, stressful doesn't even cover it. Thank you all for your lovely comments. I appreciate you all SO much.
> 
> [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11) hope you enjoy this new chapter and have liked the story. Your prompt was fantastic and I have had so much fun writing it. Thank you as well for the lovely moodboard at the top of this chapter.
> 
> [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) my beautiful friend has been beta throughout this and made the fic what it is. THANK YOU FOR BEING YOU <3
> 
> Another massive thank you to [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) who has thrown ideas back and forward with me. We have both laughed so much and she is a wonderful friend. The gorgeous moodboard she made me is at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Please note there is anal sex in this chapter, my first time writing it, so please be warned. 
> 
> Enjoy xo

 

**Chapter Four - Happy Endings**

“Is this too much?” Ben whispered to Rey as they snuck across the landing to Hux’s door, leaving a new doormat along with a parcel and card for him. It was an apology, of sorts, for Ben destroying Hux’s previous one with his semen last week.  ******  
** ** **

Rey giggled next to him, something she did any time they brought up the subject. It was a moment he would never forget, and one he would never live down.  ******  
** ** **

He thought back to the previous week and instantly his cheeks heated in embarrassment as his dick twitched in tandem.  ******  
** ** **

_ “IT WAS YOU!” Hux shouted, pointing his finger at Rey as he put two and two together. “MY DOORMAT. SOLO, WHAT THE FUCK.” _ ******  
** ** **

_ Ben was in shock, looking down again at his white, sticky fluids covered the writing on the doormat. He quickly pulled away, sorting himself and tucking his dick back into his pants as Rey pulled down her dress.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ They had been caught. And there was no way they could talk themselves out of this situation. He would know it was Rey sending the notes, that they were together. The jig was up.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “Millicent, no!” Hux said quickly and picked up his prized cat before she ran out the door and into a sticky situation.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ Rey was laughing, looking like a kid that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Her small hands covered her face as she at least tried to compose herself—it didn’t work. She was hunched over, her loud laughter filling the empty hallway.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “This is in no way funny! You sent the notes, you both have been conspiring against me this entire time. It will not stand!”  _ ******  
** ** **

_ Hux was being dramatic, as usual, and Ben nearly pulled a muscle in his eyes as he rolled them heavily. Sure, he did feel a little bad about what had happened out here, but it was nothing a few wet wipes and an apology couldn’t fix.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ Rey coughed, composing herself before she replied, “It was a joke. The notes, at least. Not the cum on the doormat. That was a mistake, clearly. And technically, your fault.” The way she spoke so simply, so confidently, it only turned Ben on, which right now was not a good thing.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “Excuse me, my fault?” Hux was outraged and Ben was looking between the two, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “If you hadn’t had interrupted us, then your doormat would be fine. But nooooooo, as usual, you need to ruin everything.” Rey stuck out her tongue, because she was super mature, and then walked over and put her arm around Ben.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ He smiled down at her; as unconventional as it was for a first time with someone, he wouldn’t change it or her for the world.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ Hux ignored her and turned to Ben, “You’re with her? Like with her?” _ ******  
** ** **

_ “What does it look like?” _ ******  
** ** **

_ Hux huffed, “It looks like you are a bunch of horny teenagers that couldn’t keep it in your pants till you walked the few steps to her apartment.” _ ******  
** ** **

_ “That would be correct,” Ben replied, because really they had no excuse. Except for the fact that they had wanted to fuck—badly. The alcohol in their system probably hadn’t helped things, but Ben Solo believed in the statement that you only live once. And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he’d fuck Rey whenever and wherever she wanted.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “Why did you send those notes?” He turned to Rey again, who was currently trying to pick up the doormat without any of the fluid sliding off it—apparently it was harder than it looked.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “To fuck with you for being an asshole, really.” She really had no fucks to give. And Ben loved it.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ Hux looked horrified, then resigned, like maybe he knew just how up his own ass he could be, that he really was a rude human being at the best of times.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “I would like to say I disagree with you, but yes, I can be known to be a bit of an...asshole.” _ ******  
** ** **

_ Ben looked over at Rey, who looked downright confused and even a little bit guilty. This was the first sign of humanity he had ever seen from the red haired man and it seemed as though it was the same for Rey.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ Hux took a deep breath, his usually perfectly styled hair a mess as he pushed his hands through it. “I’ve been a dick to you, to a lot of people—Phasma broke up with me—which I get, I wasn’t exactly wonderful to her either.”  _ ******  
** ** **

_ This was not how Ben expected the conversation to go, the exact opposite in fact and he wasn’t exactly sure how to respond.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “I’m sorry—about Phasma, and the mat...the notes,” Rey said softly and smiled, “We could start again, maybe?”  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “I’d like that. Now, I still need my beauty sleep. Keep the mat, erm, do whatever you want with it. Good night.” _ ******  
** ** **

_ He nodded and walked back inside his apartment, his cat in tow.  _ ******  
** ** **

_ “What in the hell just happened?” Ben mouthed, and Rey burst out laughing again, pulling him into her apartment for round two.  _ ******  
** ** **

Hux seemed to have changed, just slightly; he was still rude, obnoxious and annoying, but now he at least tried with Rey; holding the door open for her when she had a handful of messages, saying hello when she passed him in the hallway.  ******  
** ** **

Which was why they were now giving him something back. Of course, it wasn’t completely out of the kindness of their hearts. They’d thrown out his old doormat, seeing as it was—contaminated, and ordered a new one from Amazon that read in block capitals, ‘Cum Inside’. Rey has nearly pissed her pants laughing when she had found it.  ******  
** ** **

They also bought some expensive red wine and a cheese board for him; that was the nice part. Along with a new card in Ben’s stunning calligraphy.  ******  
** ** **

_ Sorry again for cumming on your doormat. Have some cheese and wine on us - Ben & Rey x _ ******  
** ** **

“He is going to flip out.” ******  
** ** **

Rey laughed and replied, “I think he’ll appreciate the gesture.” ******  
** ** **

“Hmmm...if you say so.” ******  
** ** **

“Besides, I have another surprise for him.” ******  
** ** **

“What are you planning? ******  
** ** **

“Wouldn’t you like to know, baby.” ******  
** ** **

And he would. His little minx, she was everything—and more. 

****** **

* * *

 

Rey was wearing her shortest shorts, just for Ben Solo’s pleasure, or pain, based on the way he was currently staring at her, his face screwed up as he took deep breaths. 

They had only been together for a week, but to say that he was obsessed with her ass would be the understatement of the century. He worshiped it; slapping it, fingering it, licking it...there was only one thing left he had to do. And she wanted it. More than anything. And this was her master plan. 

“That’s not fair, you know,” he said pointedly as his eyes stayed glued to her backside. 

“What is?”

“You might as well have come and done yoga naked.”

She arched her eyebrows at him and replied, “You’d want everyone to see me naked, to see me bend over and show my cu—”

“Fuck, no, Rey. Just for me, privately.”

“That’s what I thought.” Rey smirked and wiggled her ass as she bent over to lay down her mat on the grass, giving Ben an amazing view. 

He groaned, loudly and it only made her slow her actions, taking her time as she rolled it out beneath her. She wanted to drive him so mad with want—and from the low groan coming from the back of his throat, she knew it was working. 

“We’re not alone.”

Rey stood up at Ben’s words and followed his gaze to Hux’s balcony. 

“Looks like he received our package.”

Rey tried not to laugh, she really did, but how could she not? Hux was standing, drinking the wine from the bottle and angrily shoving cheese into his mouth. She did feel bad for him, just slightly, but it was completely outweighed by the hilarity of the situation. 

“We done after this? Like with Hux?” Ben asked as he stretched out, Rey admiring the way the muscles on his legs twitched as he did so. 

“I think so—besides after tonight, he’ll be thanking me.”

“And why is that?”

Rey winked, following Ben’s stretches, “I have sent him something to cheer him. And by something, I mean Rose.”

“What?”

Rey smiled and walked over to Ben, her arms wrapping around his chest. “Rose is into Hux. Don’t ask me why. But I told her he was now single, sad and in need of company.”

“You really are a little schemer, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.”

Ben leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the nose before pulling back. The way he looked at her, adored her, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She had never felt so wanted by another human being. Rey had become accustomed to being left behind, to being second best—until now. 

“You ready for some yoga, baby?” 

“Always.” 

Rey smiled in response, then turned the other way and bent over, straight into the downward dog position and hoping that this would be the shortest yoga session she’d ever taken part in. 

 

* * *

 

Ben was frankly proud of how long he lasted outside with Rey. Four minutes, thirty-two seconds, to be exact. Because he had been counting, and trying hard to stop himself from fucking her down right there on the yoga mat for all to see. 

Which was why she was currently in a fireman’s lift over his shoulder, one of his large hands covering her ass as he squeezed the cheeks, the other opening the door to her apartment. He’d been tempted to fuck her again in the hallway, but for what he wanted to do, for  _ where _ he wanted to fuck her, they would need something that was in her bedside drawer. 

“And you say that Hux is overdramatic,” Rey whispered, kissing his back where her face was facing. 

“Can’t help it when my girl is driving me crazy with the smallest shorts known to man. Also, can’t help the fact I need to fill your ass up, now.” He slapped it lightly and she squealed. 

It only took him a few strides to make it to her bedroom where he threw her down onto the soft comforter. 

“Strip, Rey,” he commanded, sitting back on the chair in the corner of the room. 

“You don’t want to—”

“Strip,” he interrupted, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

She blushed and it was  _ everything. _ Even though they had only been together for a short while, he knew just how much she loved being told what to do in bed. Of course, sometimes she liked to surprise him and take the reigns, but most of the time she wanted him to move her, position her exactly how he wanted her and leave her unable to move. And he was more than happy to give her what she wanted. 

It had been hard (pun most definitely intended) not to fuck her asshole already. He laved it with attention every day, but stopped himself from taking it. Wanting to work her up to it, knowing him big he was and how  _ small  _ she was. The thought of being inside it was enough to make him groan. 

He watched as she kneeled up onto the bed, unzipping the front of her small, Lycra crop top. To his absolute delight, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, her pert little tits coming more and more into view as the clothing left her body. 

“You look fucking delicious, sweetheart.”

“Come have a taste then,” she replied sweetly, her hands falling to her nipples as she pinched them both at the same time, making them hard. 

“Keep going.”

And she did. Her hands skimming down her toned waist to the top of her shorts, shorts that should be illegal, as she shimmied them down her hips. Again, there was  _ nothing _ underneath. His mouth went dry, his cock straining against his own shorts. He took his hand and quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head before pulling down the top of his shorts and boxers, palming his painful erection for some light relief. 

Once the shorts were fully off, she threw them on the floor and sat back, waiting for his next command. 

“Touch yourself, show me what you want.”

Rey leaned back, her head propped up against the pillows and her legs wide open. The view he had was fantastic, stunning, erotic—everything and more. She had the most beautiful cunt he had ever seen. He’d live inside of her if he could. 

His eyes roamed all over her, watching as she took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling. Her small hand was just above her core, her fingers splayed out and rubbing down each side of her pussy. He could see how wet she was, how easy it would be to slide home. But that wasn’t what he wanted, not today at least.

“Two fingers, Rey. Nothing less,” his deep voice vibrated.

She whimpered as she did what he said, two of her digits disappearing inside of her heat. He could hear her breathing grow deeper, her fingers sliding in and out with ease. 

Her thumb was brushing her clit, her face flushed as her legs were shaking, her eyes on him, her gaze finding it hard to find a plane to land on, instead looking between his dick and his face. 

“Three now.”

He watched, completely enraptured in the movements. He was stroking himself now, his palm fisting his cock. Ben preferred when it was her hand touching him, the softness, how small it was compared to his own. 

They continued like this for a few minutes, each watching the other, enjoying sharing this moment of pleasure. But he needed more. Needed to be inside her. 

“Enough. I don’t want you cumming just yet. Turn around, on your knees with your face in the pillow. I want that ass in the air.”

“We doing this?” Rey asked, looking up at him.

He stood up, not sure if he had maybe read the entire situation wrong. “Only if you want to—I thought maybe you did? But of course, it’s completely up to you and what you are comfortable with.”

“I want you, Ben Solo, to fuck me in the ass, please.”

He smiled, groaned and watched as she winked and then quickly got on her knees, that glorious ass almost in his face. He was like a predator, the way he sauntered over, his eyes roaming over every inch of her soft skin. 

He walked over to her side drawer, opening it and pulling out the small bottle of lube and placing it next to her on the bed. 

Ben kneeled behind her, his hands on her hips as he started to speak, “You know, sweetheart, it wasn’t very nice of you to tease me like that.”

“You loved it.”

She was right, but still, he couldn’t help it when his palm came down and spanked her hard on her right cheek, leaving a bright red mark. 

_ “Fuck.” _

“What were you saying?” He laughed, spanking her again, back and forth over each side of her ass. She’d have trouble sitting down tomorrow, he knew it and so did she. 

“I love when you do that,” she moaned, wiggling her hips and pushing herself against him. 

He was so close to her cunt, it would be so easy just to push in and fuck her raw. Instead, he pulled back, opening the bottle of lube and pouring a few drops of the crack of her ass, then onto his fingers. She giggled, the coldness making her skin covered in small goosebumps. 

“You ready?”

“Always.”

He kissed her back, once, twice and then bit down gently. He pulled back again, his slick hand coming down to trace the small, puckered hole, lathering it up. He could hardly wait to get inside. 

Ben massaged it, the tip of his finger entering and exiting, again and again, opening her up. He kept going, pushing a little further each time. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” he whispered, pushing in so he was now knuckle deep. 

There was little resistance, the hole opening up the further he went inside. It was tight, so fucking tight, and he could hardly imagine how his dick was going to fit in here. 

“More?”

“Please.”

He took a second finger, letting it join the first as he stretched her even more. She was whimpering, her head on the pillow as she pushed herself even further in the air. It was clear she was enjoying it,  just like he knew she would. It seemed as though Rey was his match in everything. 

He kept going, in and out, in and out, more and more. Finally, after a few minutes, he pulled his fingers away, this time taking some more lube and smearing it over his hard cock. It was twitching, ready and eager to be deep inside her asshole. 

His palms fell to her cheeks, splaying them open as he looked at the hole, slightly bigger than it had been five minutes before. He loved to see that he had stretched it, that it was his doing. 

Ben felt like a feral animal, like he was about to combust just from being in this situation with her. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

“Touch your clit for me, this might sting a little, okay?” His voice was shaky, which was embarrassing in itself, but he was struggling to focus. His dick aligned with her asshole, an asshole that was wet and open and ready for him. 

He pushed lightly, the tip making its way inside her and he groaned, loudly, the way it held him like a vice  without a doubt the best thing he has ever felt in his life. 

“I want more, Ben,” she moaned and pushed back a little, another inch of him inside of her. 

She was hot, so fucking hot and tight. It was heaven. He was undecided what he liked best; her cunt so sweet or her ass so delicious. There was no picking between them. All of her was perfect. 

He pushed in further, another inch, then another, before finally deciding to go all the way in. He could feel her open up around him, then grip back down, like it wanted to  _ keep _ him there forever. He’d be more than fine with that. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck this ass?” he asked, pushing against her and enjoying the way she mewled. 

“Fuck, this is just— _ so much.” _

“You want me to stop?” 

“Never. I want more,  _ harder _ .”

So he did, starting to properly fuck her tight asshole. Rey went to lift her head, but it looked like she needed some help, so he grabbed onto her hair, holding on and pulling it back, her gaze now on her bedroom ceiling. 

“You like it like this, sweetheart?”

“Love it, fucking love it.”

He started fucking her even harder, pulling on one side and pushing on the other. Her body was his to control, to worship and love. His balls slapped against her cunt as he picked up his pace. 

Rey’s eyes were shut, her mouth open as she moaned and muttered his name, other words that made no sense as he fucked her into the mattress.

He was close. It was inevitable that he wasn’t going to last long, not when she felt this good. He dropped her hair finally, his hand wrapping around her as it fell to her clit and started rubbing small circles. 

“Ben, I’m so close, I’m so close,” she called out. 

“Me too, sweetheart. Just let it go.”

He was slamming into her now and she was struggling to stay upright, not that she needed to. He would never let her fall. He could feel his balls start to tighten, the hot, white heat falling over his body. 

Luckily, Rey was there with him, calling his name as her legs started to shake as she fell off the cliff and straight into her orgasm, where he quickly followed. A few shallow thrusts later and he was spurting inside of her, completely filling her ass up. 

Ben was shaking, probably just as hard as she was. It was intense, all consuming and he knew he would never forget this feeling. That he would never get sick of it, of her. 

“Wow. Rey that was—”

He was at a loss for words, because how could he possibly describe what had just happened between them? 

“Life-changing?” she answered for him. 

“Among other things.”

He pulled out, though he wasn’t exactly happy about it. Her asshole was gaping now, his cum dribbling down the crack in her ass. And if that wasn’t the best fucking sight he had ever seen, then he didn’t know what was. 

“Can I move yet?” Rey asked after a few seconds. 

Ben laughed, rolling her over as he replied, “Sorry, I was just enjoying the view.”

“You know. I can’t decide what I like better. I think we will need to try again...maybe with both holes?”

She had a shy smile on her face, though he didn’t know why; she was everything. 

And he jumped on her, round two already starting. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ben, come here right now. You are going to die!” Rey shouted from her balcony. 

She’d hardly slept, to say that she and Ben had literally had the kinkiest night of their lives would be an understatement of the century. 

He has indeed fucked every hole. And there was nothing this man wasn’t up for trying. He was very impressive. 

“What is it?”

Ben walked out, only his boxers on and Rey bit her lip, taking in the hulk of a man and how goddamn sexy he was. 

“Look.”

She pointed down to the car park, a wild smile on her face. There was Hux, walking Rose to her car after what Rey could only presume was a night of wild sex. He was smiling, actually smiling and his hair was a mess. 

“Oh my God, his hair, and is that teeth?! What did you do?”

“That’s Rose. I told you, I got this.”

He laughed, his arms circling around her as they watched the couple below kissing. They both hollered, then hid down on the ground when they looked up. 

Rey never thought that a tale of revenge would end up this way. That she would get the man of her dreams and have an amazing time along the way. Even with all the unfortunate incidents in between, she had finally found what she was looking for. 

“Should we write a note saying something like ‘I know what you did last night?’”

Ben shook his head and laughed, kissing her as their bodies moulded into one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE GO, my first finished fic haha! I can't wait to hear what you all think. I had to have Hux angrily eating cheese and inhaling the wine. He had his happy ending too, so it was all worth it <3
> 
> I will be updating For Better or Worse tomorrow.
> 
> All my love Reylos xo

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Ben make a dream team and that is all I am going to say.
> 
> Hux is in for a rude awakening once these two get their heads and um, other places, together.
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
